Slide
by Fairady
Summary: Fifty sentences for 1fandom.


Disclaimer: I own not, though I'd sell what's left of my soul to own some of the wardrobe from the game.

Warnings: Some spoilers if you haven't played the first game?

Notes: Yeah, guess who got a new game. Love it but I have to admit that I suck at it. Pity that's never stopped me from wanting to play with fandoms. 50 sentences for Assassin's Creed using the 1fandom challenge over on LJ.

Slide  
by Fairady

-

-

**01. Mortal**

Death is inevitable for the Assassin, Kadar accepted that with his first dagger and does not regret it one bit; hearing the broken edge in his brother's voice he only regrets that this death will be easier for him than Malik.

**02. Broken**

As the healer wraps the remains of Malik's arm he is told that the fever ravaged him for five days before departing and that the sound of his screams had been so terrible a few of the Novices had to be moved elsewhere.

**03. Vanish**

The guards shout in surprise as the white robed man seems to disappear from one step to the next.

**04. Rain**

Something about the rain season made the Templars unwise, and killing them was so much easier when they spent the brief time outside staring up at the weeping sky.

**05. Ocean**

When Desmond turns 21 he heads East hitting every bar and dive he finds and doesn't stop until he's sprawled out on sand drinking tequila out of a bottle while watching the waves.

**06. Tense**

Desmond was tired but no mater how he tried sleep evaded him as his mind lingered on the creepy wake-up calls Vidic seemed so fond of.

**07. Soon**

Desmond agrees with Vidic, the sooner he can get to the target memory the sooner he can get the hell out of the lab.

**08. Why**

By the time Altair would have made it back into the Temple Malik and Kadar would have been long dead, it was better for them all that he bring news of their failure to the Master instead.

**09. Winter**

When he was seventeen Desmond nearly froze to death, nothing in the Farm had prepared him for how cold Northern winters could get.

**10. Fallen**

Few Assassins are buried at Masyaf, recovering the bodies of fallen Brothers was rarely possible.

**11. Storm**

The sky turned orange and hazy, Altair broke from tailing his target and took to the roofs, as he ran for the Bureau he saw the swirling wall of the sand storm crash over the city.

**12. Door**

Malik's first challenge is the Bureau entrance, it takes him five hours to shut the damned thing and leaves him aching at the thought of having to open it again.

**13. Flash**

Malik did not feel the pain of the hidden blade mangling his finger, the need to reach Kadar as he screamed too great to allow anything else through.

**14. Wait**

The hardest mission Malik has carried out is doing nothing as Kadar fights his first guard.

**15. Shrine**

Religion fascinates Desmond and he enjoys reading about the various beliefs, but he doesn't believe in any of them.

**16. Black**

The old man at the entrance is an obstacle, his death the only way to remove it; no other way is considered and Malik's words mean nothing to him.

**17. Lost**

Desmond wanted to yell in frustration as he lost sync and was kicked out of the memory for the sixth time.

**18. Cell**

It's sad to say, but Desmond hasn't lived anywhere half as nice as his prison before.

**19. Villain**

It was hard sometimes to remember that the guards who held the doors for Lucy or stuttered when speaking to her were her enemy, but only sometimes.

**20. Road**

These days Altair takes the time to blend in while traveling instead of rushing headlong into the many guards he passes, for the sake of the horse he favors almost enough to name.

**21. Weep**

Lucy didn't understand the masculine aversion to tears, she wondered as she archived each session, how much quicker the men she watched would recover if they dropped their pride and accepted that grief was not a weakness.

**22. Blind**

Vidic was an impatient idiot, Lucy thought bitterly as she ran through the files of the previous subjects, he wanted answers _now_ and didn't care that he was running out of people to get them from.

**23. Pact**

The Scholars do not agree with the ways of the Assassins but agree even less with the Crusaders, it is enough of a commonality to reach an agreement.

**24. Flight**

Altair takes to the Leap of Faith with a passion that troubles his instructors, some even think to themselves that the boy would would act no differently even if he knew there was no hay to break his fall.

**25. Hard**

The message he must write is so clear in Michael's mind, blazing behind his eyes and screaming through his ears, but it's so hard, so very _hard_ to make his hand move as his life ebbs out of him.

**26. War**

It's the longest conflict in history --hidden as it is-- and will only end when one or both sides are completely destroyed.

**27. Deed**

The longer Altair reflects on his demotion the more he sees that it was not one deed that led to it --not the Temple-- but everything he had done and failed to do up until then.

**28. Unknown**

In the first minutes, as the door shattered, Desmond thought the Farm had found him, he realizes that's not it when he goes out a window and no one is waiting for him on the roof.

**29. Deep**

Every word, every action had to be double and triple checked before Lucy allowed herself to act, it was the only way she'd live long enough to find what she needed.

**30. Sudden**

Despite being warned, Desmond was always rattled when the memories changed.

**31. Dread**

Altair hesitates on the roof, through the Bureaus opening he can hear the faint sounds of the Dai moving and an unfamiliar feeling rises from his gut to clench cold fingers around his throat.

**32. Burn**

Altair wakes gasping for breath and clutching his side as searing pain shoots through him, but death has stayed it's hand and his fingers come away from the Master's blow free of blood.

**33. Clock**

There's a clock in the lab that never seems to move except for when Desmond is under the hold of the Animus.

**34. Words**

It is the one area that Malik _knows_ he is Altair's superior, the man has no patience in hearing people out or teasing knowledge from texts.

**35. Fast**

He'd known the motorcycle was a stupid idea even before he applied, just because he hadn't _seen_ anyone didn't mean they weren't still looking, but the temptation of the wind in his face and a wide open road with no limits had been too much.

**36. Three**

The silence as the men set out is tense and lasts until Altair kills an old man.

**37. Place**

Desmond went from city to city, never staying in one place long enough to leave an impression on the people he met.

**38. Irony**

Malik had always favored his left hand over his right; a boon, his teachers had told him for it made his strikes more unpredictable; a curse, he realized as his clumsy right hand now had to learn to do the work of both.

**39. Sky**

The thing that stayed with Desmond the longest after a session was the sky, an open and rich blue that he hasn't seen since he ran to the cities.

**40. Closet**

He has one bag of clothes --three shirts, two jeans, some socks, no underwear-- he'd only bought the hoodie to help hide the fact that he was wearing the same clothes at work.

**41. Real**

Altair ignored the pain as he was run through and ended the guard's life quickly before running on; Desmond clutched his side as he lay in bed that night and did not sleep.

**42. Fair**

There are rules and laws for a reason and Desmond always feels a little guilty when he has to break them.

**43. Knot**

Malik leaves (_runs from_) Masyaf with the markings of his promotion (_demotion_) on his back, and the pride (_pity_) of his responsibility (_no, grief_) stops him from looking back (_one last time_).

**44. Low**

Altair did not truly feel the status of his demotion until Jerusalem.

**45. Well**

The stone well was untended and Malik knew even before he drew the bucket up to smell a distinctive odor that the water had been tainted.

**46. Token**

At the beginning of his training an older Novice had given him a dagger, Altair kept it until the day he exceeded the man in rank.

**47. Ugly**

Kadar knows there is little to be said about his face and he does not need his own brother to mumble some nonsense about the inside being more important to make him feel better about it.

**48. Lure**

Malik throws a palm sized rock into the bushes behind the Crusaders which draws their attention long enough for him slip past their checkpoint and blend back into the masses.

**49. Drink**

"It will ease the pain," the healers urge Malik to drink the draught but he refuses wanting to remember every bit of the pain that's about to come as his maimed arm is laid out for their blades.

**50. Dust**

The Animus session is over and Desmond is locked in his room, but he can still taste the dust and grit of the road.

-

-


End file.
